Cats and Dogs
by GrnEydDvl
Summary: Touya Akira always reminded Shindou Hikaru of a cat. Those piercing eyes, those slender fingers, and that unreasonably silky hair that he desperately wanted to run his fingers through... HikaAki


**Just a fluffy one-shot I was inspired to write. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or any of its characters. I only own my own ideas.**

Touya Akira always reminded Hikaru of a cat. Lithe and elegant, slender and poised, all of his movements were graceful and fluid. Hikaru had lost count of the number of times he had silently snuck up on him, appearing out of nowhere as if he was stalking him from the shadows, waiting to pounce. Touya was the perfect image of calm and relaxation…until he had a goban in front of him. Then he was like a wildcat, ruthlessly attacking his opponent, his eyes feral but fiercely focused while he literally and figuratively squeezed the life out of his prey. He even looked a bit like a cat, with his perfectly pointed nose, flawless face, and piercing eyes. Eyes that Hikaru was convinced could glow in the dark and watch him in his dreams and find him in a crowd of a thousand people. And that hair. That unreasonably silky hair that Hikaru wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through. And those _hands_. Those hands that held go stones with such purpose, and those long, beautiful fingers that mesmerized Hikaru every time he saw them. He spent way too much time staring at those hands during their games, and he _definitely_ spent way too much time imagining what it would be like to have those hands in _his_ hair. And on his cheeks. And chest. And…other places.

Hikaru never meant to tell Touya any of this. It was embarrassing enough that he spent as much time as he did thinking about Touya's eyes and hair and hands. Just because he was a horny seventeen year old boy did not mean that it was acceptable to fantasize about your life-long rival curling up in your lap. Some things were better left unsaid, and Hikaru was good at keeping secrets.

But somehow, Touya was even better at drawing them out.

They were in Touya's father's go salon. It was late, close to closing time, and most of the customers had left already, attempting to get home early on account of the ominous storm clouds outside. But Hikaru and Touya were entirely too absorbed in their game to worry about a little thing like impending rain.

They had just finished discussing the game and were cleaning up the stones. Hikaru was so preoccupied with watching the delicate way Touya ran his fingers over the goban that he almost missed what he said.

"I'm thinking of getting a cat." Hikaru had to tear his eyes away from Touya's hands to look up at his face. Not that that was less distracting.

"A…what?" he stuttered, trying to recover his composure.

"A cat. Ashiwara-san's cat had kittens, and he's trying to find homes for them. I'm thinking of taking one." Hikaru chuckled at the thought of the feline Touya actually owning a cat of his own.

"That would be fitting," he said without thinking. Touya raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fitting? Why?" Hikaru realized too late what he had given away. He swallowed hard and could feel a blush start to creep into his cheeks, but he willed it down. He could cover this.

"Well, I've always thought that you're a bit like a cat."

"You think I'm like a cat?" Touya sounded surprised and Hikaru grinned.

"Yeah, you know, because of the way you slowly strangle your opponent. It's like a cat playing with its food before he eats it."

"I don't know if that's a compliment or not," Touya said, and Hikaru laughed. He was relieved that he had been able to gloss over the moment with humor. Hopefully Touya wouldn't find his statement weird, or read into it too much, or…

"Actually, I've always thought you were kind of like a dog," Touya said, eyes downcast, faint blush in his cheeks.

Say WHAT?

"Well, you know," Touya continued while Hikaru gaped at him. "You're hyperactive and playful, loyal to a fault, and you're always chasing after me. You're the type of person who can't sit still for five minutes, but put a goban in front of you and you have a razor-sharp focus and concentration. I know I can always count on you to be there, alongside me, no matter what."

Hikaru was floored that Touya had put so much thought into this, and while part of his brain was busy processing the fact that an embarrassed Touya just about the most amazing thing he had ever seen, another part was wondering if there might not be something more to Touya's statement, the way there was to his own. But he shook the thought off. It was wishful thinking on his part, and getting his hopes up wouldn't get him anywhere.

"Also, you smell like sweat and dirt. Would it kill you to shower once in a while?" Hikaru laughed, accepting the barb for the cover that it was. Touya's embarrassment was clearly getting to him.

"Maybe that's why we fight so much," he said, using humor again to help the poor boy out. "Cats and dogs don't really get along, do they?" Touya looked away from him to watch the raindrops begin to smatter across the window.

"Yeah, I guess," he said, but he sounded strangely distant. Hikaru couldn't help but admire how the shadows from the rainclouds fell across Touya's face, highlighting his pale cheeks and making his eyes seem brighter than they usually were. Suddenly, Touya looked at him with an expression Hikaru had never seen before. It was a questioning, pleading look, that, if Hikaru didn't know any better, seemed almost _wanting_. Hikaru gulped.

"Does it really have to be like that?" Touya asked, the look on his face growing more intense, pinning Hikaru to his chair. "Do we really have to be at odds all the time? Like cats and dogs, never bridging the gap between us?"

"Touya, what…" But the look on Touya's face told Hikaru everything he needed to know. That was _definitely_ a wanting look in the other boy's eyes. Wanting and need, with a little bit of trepidation. Hikaru responded instinctively, practically climbing over the goban to wrap his hands around the back of Touya's head and press his lips to his. Touya's lips were soft and warm and everything Hikaru had dreamed they would be but _better_. Hikaru tried to lean in further, but in his awkward position he accidentally elbowed a goke, sending it crashing to the floor and scattering go stones everywhere.

"Is everything alright over there?" Hikaru heard the voice and pulled back just in time to see Ichikawa-san hurrying over to them. Touya looked like someone had hit him with a truck and taken away his ability to speak. Hikaru, running on hormones and adrenaline, recovered first.

"It's fine, Ichikawa-san," he assured her. "Just Touya and I having our usual arguments. Why don't you go home? We'll clean this up." Ichikawa gave Touya a wary look, but he just nodded his agreement, still incapable of speech. She shrugged.

"Alright. Just don't stay too late you two." They heard rustling as she collected her coat and the satisfying sound of the automatic door opening and closing, and then they were alone. Touya still hadn't spoken a word, and suddenly Hikaru was terrified that he had misread the situation.

"Um, Touya…" he began, but he never got the chance to finish. Before he could say anything else, his lips were occupied, Touya grabbing his shirt collar and pulling him towards him as he kissed the life out him. They toppled over onto the go stone covered floor and stayed down there for a long time.

After a span that felt like eternity and not nearly long enough, they pulled apart. Hikaru ran his hands through Touya's hair and found that it was somehow even smoother than he had imagined. Touya traced his perfect fingers along Hikaru's neck and he shuttered a little at the sensation. A bolt of lighting lit the room briefly, followed by a booming crack of thunder and an increase in the pattering sound of the rain.

"It's raining cats and dogs out there," Touya said absently. Hikaru wrapped his arm around his new lover's waist.

"Good," he said, pulling him close for round two.

**Nothing special, but I really liked the dichotomy of cats and dogs. I feel like it fits them. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
